The invention relates in general to a structure for dispersing fluids and fluent materials (such as granular solids or powders). The invention primarily relates to the provision of a new module having a particular geometric shape for utilization in a wide variety of industrial process wherein fluid contacting, mixing, or characteristics exchange are desirable. There have been many prior art structures, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,476,521 and 3,871,624, for providing various contacting or mixing function, however it is believed that such prior art structures do not have the universal applicability of the module according to the present invention for use in a wide variety of industrial processes, nor do they effect the mixing, contacting, or like functions any better than or as well as the module according to the present invention, nor do they lend themselves to the ease of construction and transportation provided by the module of the invention.
According to the present invention, an undulating prismoid module made of relatively rigid material is provided.
The term "undulating prismoid module" as utilized in the present specification and claims means a three-dimensional module formed as a thin sheet having repeating regular prismoid surface manifestations formed on either face thereof, in undulating form, with each prismoid having a base that projects outwardly from a midpoint of the module. Each projecting base is surrounded by quandrant situated projecting bases of adjacent prismoids, the four quadrant situated projecting bases of adjacent prismoids being disposed on the opposite side of a plane passing through the module parallel to the center projecting base and bisecting the module, as the center projecting base. For the purposes of the present invention disclosure, a truncated cone is considered to be a special case of a prismoid.
Preferably each module is formed as a quadrate (in plan view)--most desirably a rectangle. The base of each prismoid may be any polygon (a circle being a polygon having an infinite number of sides), but preferably is a square (or rectangle), hexagon, octagon, or circle. Where the module is quadrate and the polygon base of each prismoid is square, a plane extending through the diagonals of a plurality of prismoid bases makes a first acute angle greater than 45.degree., or a second acute angle that is the complement of the first acute angle. For instance, the first acute angle may be 63.5.degree., and the second acute angle 26.5.degree.. In general, a plane passing through the centers of the prismoid bases in any row of prismoid bases is non-parallel to the sides of the module.
The modules are substantially identical in shape; therefore they can be stacked in a low volume configuration--essentially no void volume--for storage. In use, however, they are disposed so that void volume is provided therebetween, certain projecting prismoid bases abutting other projecting prismoid bases of adjacent sheets. Most desirably, when the modules are formed as quadrates with diagonal lines extending through the prismoid bases forming acute angles, four such modules are stacked in the following pattern: The first module is laid flat (horizontal) with its orientation noted; the second module is originally positioned with the same orientation as the first module and then is rotated 180.degree. about a first horizontal axis, and then is placed on top of the first module, with the result that some prismoid projecting bases of each module abut those of the other module; the third module is originally positioned with the same orientation as the second module, and then is rotated 180.degree. about a second horizontal axis perpendicular to the first horizontal axis, and then is placed on top of the second module, with the result that some prismoid projecting bases of each module abut those of the other module; and the fourth module is originally positioned with the same orientation as the third module, and then is rotated 180.degree. about the first horizontal axis, and then is placed on top of the third module, with the result that some prismoid projecting bases of each module abut those of the other module. If desired, this arrangement can be repeated indefinitely, the fifth module having the same orientation as the first, the sixth as the second, etc. Means are provided for fastening at least some prismoid projecting bases to abutting bases.
A stack of modules according to the present invention has use for many industrial processes, whether co-current, counter-current, or cross-current flow of fluid or fluent material is provided. For instance, the void volume on either side of a module may be sealed from each other by providing a seal around the intervening module edge, and first and second liquids having different characteristics can be passed on either side of the module, with characteristics transfer taking place across the module. For instance, the module may be used as a plate "heat exchanger", heat transfer between the two fluids taking place through the heat conducting module. Additionally, it may be used as a blending structure for the blending of gases, liquids, paste, powders, and the like with each other, and liquids with powders. When used to perform a contacting function, it can be used in extraction towers (liquid-liquid contact), absorption or desorption towers (liquid-gas contact), distillation towers (liquid-gas contact), adsorption towers (solids-gas or liquid contact), chemical or biological reactors (gas or liquid-solid, gas or liquid contact) and water cooling towers (gas-liquid contact). In functioning to provide all of the above uses, the stacked modules form easy passages for the stream flowing within the void volume defined therebetween but at the same time intemix the stream and produce turbulence. The opposing slopes of the faces of the prismoids produce a mixing effect, and the undulations of the prismoids produce dispersion, both effects together--and the angular peak and valley arrangement provided thereby--producing turbulence. The particular prismoids selected, the angular taper of the prismoids, and their relative spacing will be chosen for best results depending upon the particular use to which the module is to be put.
In use as a packing for an industrial tower, the modules according to the present invention have numerous desirable features such as: the capacity to disperse the fluids and to produce as much fluid surface area available for contact as possible; a high ratio of active packing surface area to volume of packing; capacity to produce turbulence in the stream flowing within the packing; provision of relatively smooth flow of the streams in the void spaces without abrupt deflections and restrictions; even distribution within the packing so that no channeling can occur; lightweight; high strength characteristics to support pressure and weight loads; versatility for use with co-current, cross-current and counter-current modes of flow; and ease of manufacture and shipment.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved structure for use as a packing in industrial processes. This and other objects of the invention will beome clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.